Coragem
by Mr. Montagh
Summary: Acho que é uma coisa que nós três temos. Eu, Harry, Ron. E Voldemort não tinha. •/• Ficlet para o I Challenge da Série.


Sabe, é que faltava coragem de dizer. Eu só podia mostrar; e do meu jeito, que não aparentava ser muito eficiente. Eu não sabia se um dia ia conseguir alguma coisa, mas eu sempre ia lá e fazia algo. Com o Harry foi meio fácil, porque foi impulsivo, e ser impulsivo é fácil. Ele era um herói, uma lenda, uma daquelas coisas que você já tinha se acostumado tanto a somente imaginar que parecia nem existir de verdade. E ali estava aquele garoto de cabelos pretos e ele parecia tão perdido, e essa foi uma das poucas coisas que eu realmente notei além da cicatriz em forma de raio que, antes, para mim, era quase como ele em si. Se eu sonhasse que conhecia Harry Potter, ele provavelmente seria uma cicatriz andando, ou algo assim.

E lá estava ela. Na testa do menino um pouco mais baixo que eu, perdido. E eu falei, gritei, alguma coisa assim. Depois eu confirmei que ele estava perdido e descobri um punhado de outras coisas. Descobri que ele era órfão, que ele falava o nome de Você-Sabe-Quem com uma facilidade incrível, que tinha uma tendência pra arranjar confusão, mas uma capacidade _absurda_ de sempre conseguir sair dela vivo. E, bem, todos sabem disso, já que o próprio Chapéu Seletor gritara na frente de todo mundo, mas Harry era corajoso. E provavelmente eu era também. E a garota de cabelos desgrenhados que eu tivera _certeza_ que ia parar na Corvinal, também era corajosa. Hermione.

Caramba, com ela tinha sido diferente. Nada de impulso. Acho que até os dezesseis o único impulso que eu posso ter tido em relação a ela tenha sido de esganá-la, ou algo assim. Ah, vai, eu era _corajoso_, não necessariamente inteligente o tempo todo. O Chapéu Seletor não disse nada sobre inteligência.

E, é, por mais que hoje eu dê alguns tapas na testa em mim por isso, eu não percebi o que ela sentia. Sei lá, nem passava pela minha cabeça. A _Hermione_. Ela era a menina com que eu brigava, não em quem eu queria dar uns beijos e com quem eu queria ter talvez um filho ou dois. Mas era. Tudo contrário ao que eu achava, verdade, mas vai entender nossa cabeça...

Nada de impulso com a Mione. Então teve que ser na marra mesmo. Eu costumava me jogar nas coisas, deixar levar, às vezes sem nem mesmo perceber isso. Mas a mesma facilidade que eu tinha de entrar em alguma coisa, eu não tinha quanto a abandoná-la. Só porque eu passara seis anos brigando com a garota, eu tinha que ter dificuldade de perceber que meus sentimentos haviam mudado? Mas eu era assim. Um dia talvez eu mude, mas ser cabeça-dura ainda é uma das coisas que eu sou quase sem perceber.

E, é, pode me chamar de frouxo, ou qualquer coisa assim, mas foi ela que teve a coragem. Ela me beijou, jogando todas aquelas presas de basilisco no chão. Ela fez, mas não quer dizer que eu não tenha me esforçado. Eu tinha. Era uma coisa difícil para mim, mostrar carinho, e eu havia feito — ou pelo menos tentado.

Acho que o Chapéu Seletor estava certo, afinal de contas.

* * *

Coragem?

Não, foi tudo sorte. Sério mesmo. Como um garoto do primeiro ano derrotaria um bruxo adulto? Sorte. As acromântulas? Sorte. O Basilisco? Sorte. Torneio Tribruxo? Sorte. As três vezes que sobrevivi a Voldemort?... Bem, eu não diria sorte, mas... Também não foi nenhum tipo de poder mágico especial que eu tenha, ou algo assim. Dumbledore não concordaria muito com isso, mas fazer o quê?

Meus amigos?

Em Hogwarts era meio estranho, porque todo mundo me conhecia e eu não conhecia ninguém. Então, com Ron talvez tenha sido sorte. Muita sorte, aliás. Acho que sem ele o começo em Hogwarts teria sido muito estranho. Sozinho, vagando por aqueles corredores imensos e escadas que mudavam de lugar. Cheio de perguntas e ninguém a quem eu tivesse coragem de perguntar.

E ele veio. Eu estava lá em King's Cross, sem saber o que fazer, e pela primeira de muitas vezes ele me deu respostas.

Já com a Mione dá para falar em coragem, de certa forma. Não sei. Quer dizer, ela iria morrer se eu não tivesse voltado para o banheiro feminino, então, quem não iria fazer o que eu fiz? Não penso tanto em coragem, porque para mim isso parece uma daquelas coisas heroicas... Não foi. Foi só _normal_.

Com a Ginny? Eu estava lá, a gente tinha ganhado o jogo, ela correu para mim... Eu podia não tê-la beijado, mas... Eu não pensei, para dizer a verdade. Então não foi muito aquilo de fazer uma escolha fantástica.

Coragem... Até o Chapéu Seletor teve certa dúvida. Mas eu devia ter pelo menos um pouco disso, para ter passado por tudo que eu passei... Ou talvez as pessoas tenham me convencido de tanto dizer.

* * *

Eu sou a favor da palavra autoconfiança. Mas você pode chamar de coragem se você quiser, porque as palavras têm um significado relativamente parecido, então... Mas, é, autoconfiança. Eu costumava estudar muito (e ainda estudo, na verdade) e, como eu realmente tinha _certeza_ que eu sabia, eu ia lá e levantava o braço. Não era imprudência, não era levantar porque eu queria arriscar, ou algo assim. Era porque eu sabia que eu sabia. Entende?

Acho que foi isso que o Chapéu Seletor interpretou, apesar de eu achar que seja impossível saber o que passa pela "cabeça" dele, já que experimentos não são permitidos. Mas eu acho que foi. Pelo que eu tinha lido sobre o assunto, eu esperava muito que eu fosse para Corvinal, e lá realmente parecia ser o meu lugar. Eu me empolgava com a expectativa de estudar com pessoas que tinham tanto interesse quanto eu e com professores que com certeza iriam cobrar mais.

Mas eu não me arrependo. Nem por um segundo. Não importa em quantas possibilidades diferentes eu pense, nenhuma é melhor do que a que realmente aconteceu. Mesmo com os perigos, as brigas, os riscos de vida, existem tantas coisas boas para compensar que... É, eu acho que não mudaria nada.

Eu tinha jogado um xadrez gigante, tinha sido petrificada por um basilisco, tinha voado num hipogrifo para salvar um prisioneiro condenado a perda de sua alma, tinha invadido o Ministério da Magia montada num animal que eu não podia ver e, por último, viajado por boa parte da Inglaterra fugindo de um bruxo que pretendia matar a mim e aos meus amigos. E tinha _sobrevivido_. Acho que não só por sorte ou por ser salva pelos meus amigos, mas por aquilo que eu estava falando no começo: autoconfiança. Ou coragem, se você quiser. Eu sabia os feitiços, eu lia os livros e tinha certeza da minha capacidade de usá-los com perfeição. Ali estava eu, escapando de Voldemort, correndo risco de vida, e mesmo assim eu conseguia lançar os feitiços de proteção corretamente.

Eu tinha autocontrole, também. Eu gostava de saber o que estava fazendo. Eu gostava de saber tudo, na verdade.

O único momento em que perdia esse controle era com Harry e Ron. Não havia sido eu quem os procurara, quem buscara as suas amizades. Eu tinha até mesmo chorado por causa de Ron, coisa que eu não gostava muito de fazer, mesmo quando eu tinha onze anos. Aí eles vieram e me salvaram de um trasgo montanhês. E acho que foi assim que começou. Quer dizer, nós três. Sem nenhum controle. Eu simplesmente me deixei levar, inevitavelmente. Acho que você pode chamar isso de coragem.

Mas no dia-a-dia, eu chamaria de autoconfiança.

E o relacionamento com Ron especificamente... Bem, ele me fazia perder o controle. Bem mais que Harry. Perder o controle até mesmo dos meus sentimentos. Passara um bom tempo o odiando por ser tão idiota de vez em quando, e então me vejo apaixonada. Como você podia amar e odiar ao mesmo tempo? Não sei, mas era isso que eu sentia.

Aí também você pode chamar de coragem. Acho que é uma coisa que nós três temos. Eu, Harry, Ron. E Voldemort não tinha.

Acho que é uma coisa de todos os grifinórios.

Coragem de amar.


End file.
